winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
HOUGEN
Hōgen is the antagonist of Ginga Densetsu Weed in the Hōgen Arc. He owns a huge army and leads the first platoon himself. Contents https://ginga.fandom.com/wiki/H%C5%8Dgen# hide#Appearance #Personality #Ginga Densetsu Weed ##Manga ##Anime #Trivia AppearanceEdit Hōgen is a huge harlequin Great Dane with yellow eyes (sometimes blue in the manga). His ears are ragged and there are two scars on the left side of his head. There are also two scars on his neck. PersonalityEdit Hōgen is an evil, cruel and power-hungry dog. He is a schemer and skilled strategist, and has shown great cunningness and planning while making his moves in war. However, he is also known to lose his temper or underestimate his enemies, especially young Weed. He's also overly confident at times and too sure of himself and his own plans. In battle, he is a very strong and skilled fighter. Though he seems to have at least some sense of honor, he uses very cruel, humiliating and unfair ways of dealing with his opponents. He wants to break his opponent both physically and mentally. He is certainly sadistic and even disgusting in nature, doing nasty things like sitting and urinating on the dead. He doesn't seem to care about anyone expect his brother, though he has at least shown unusual respect and comradeship towards Murder S (aka Sniper). He is ready to sacrifice his soldiers in battle and sometimes kills them because of their failure. He is also ready to run away himself in a cowardly way and leave his minions to be killed. He is known to have a perverted liking for females, especially Japanese breeds, and sometimes orders his minions to get him them. Despite this, he doesn't seem to have or at least isn't known to have any offspring. He also has a bit humorous side, though often a cruel one. He makes jokes and funny lines at the times. This is probably to give his otherwise very dark character a bit of Anime Hougen was originally a domestic dog, who, with his brother Genba, were locked in a shed with lots of other dogs by their owner without food or water for days in hope that the dogs would breed and he could make money from the pups. However, Hougen and Genba killed and ate every dog in the shed, this left them with an incredibly and in some instances disturbing sense of twisted power and cruelty. Some days later, when the breeder returned to check on progress, he was then killed and eaten by the brothers and afterwards, they escaped into the southern alps where they claimed large territories and lead large packs mostly formed of rogue or misfit dogs, like Nero. One day, when they realized that their packs were the largest in the region, they decided that they could take Ohu and become rulers. They set their plan into motion by kidnapping Gin and also John, who Hougen had murdered. Soon as news spread of their power, more and more dogs joined them until they successfully took Gajou, killing anyone who questioned or failed them, sometimes even their own followers. They also outnumbered Weed's rebel alliance by 600 and felt safe in the knowledge that they were unstoppable. However, Weedand his pack managed to overthrow Hougen and Genba's empire by systematically taking out three generals and overpowering the panicked troops until Hougen was left as the last dog left to fight. In the final round, he fought Weed long and hard in the battlefield. Although he almost killed the young dog when getting hit by the battouga, he badly wounds Weed. At the moment Weed was almost going to die, the deceased Ohu ghosts, including John and Smith, started to taunt Hougen, giving Weed strength to use the Battouga at him. As Hougen lies in the snow, Gin and the other dogs move forward to finish him off, but are stopped by Weed, who passionately tells them that if they cannot forgive their enemies, the war will never end. Hougen uses this opportunity to climb to the top of Gajou, and crazed by his defeat, he screams down at the victorious Ohu army that he will kill them yet when lightning strikes him, killing him instantly. His body is buried by the Ohu soldiers where it lay, lying defiantly in front of Gajou. a lighter tone. Role in the Series Hougen Had an Army of Coyotes, Crows, Rats, Fossas, and Dingoes Hougen's Army Red_Dogs.jpg Barnyard Coyotes.png image (60).png image (59).png image (45).jpg Image (37).jpg Image (44).png hqdefault (19).jpg Rats.jpg image (62).png image (61).png Dingo Pack.png 20-19.png Rat.png Rat.jpg Crows.png crow.v5f94754a66c32f8228617c2c626996c4a31dc555.jpg b2ce1348811be7054562df12190df145825c8d1081fa6f51b5c5d43bf2bed951_large.jpg|Tabaqui, Hougen's Lackey Category:Villains Category:Dog Category:Hougen's Empire